


Double Discipline

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [8]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Cousin Incest, Crying, Grinding, Idea from Season 3 - Episode 14, M/M, One-Shot, Spanking, Vocal!Carlton, Will and Carlton are both 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Will and Carlton get spanked hard by Uncle Phil, after he finds out that the boy's got rid of Geoffrey by pulling the biggest prank possible. After they've been sent to their room, Will and Carlton snuggle down next to each other in Will's bed, where they bump and grind to get off.





	Double Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> _Most of the opening dialogue in this series will be recognisable from the original show itself. As I need it for setting the scenes, and didn't want to mess with it._

_'YOU DID WHAT?!'_ Uncle Phil roared, as he rounded on Will and Carlton, who were both sitting on the sofa heads bowed and nervous as hell. 'Are you both out of your horny little adolescent minds?'  
'I know I am, Dad.' Carlton said, looking up at his angry father, with a quick glance to Will and then back up at his dad again.  
'What you did was not only humility... it caused Geoffrey to quit his job.'  
'Look, Uncle Phil, it was just a joke.' Will tried to explain, keeping his head bowed and eyes on the floor.  
'A joke I had nothing to do with, Dad.' Carlton went on. 'I mean, you know me, I don't even have a sense of humour.' 

 

Uncle Phil raised his right hand up, index finger pointing toward the ceiling, shaking it, as he looked away from the boys.  
'You two have pulled some pranks in your day...' he turned back to look at them. 'But this one, this one takes the cake.'  
Phil walked past them chuckling darkly, while Will and Carlton slowly looked up at him as he passed. Will then leant in to his cousin.  
'He's about to blow, man. Make a break for the front door. I'll cover you.'  
With Uncle Phil's back to them, they got to their feet. Only not quick enough, as Uncle Phil turned back to face them.  
'So.'  
'So.' Both boy's replied together, turning to face Phil. 

 

'Tell me,' Uncle Phil went on, 'if you were me, what would you do?'  
'Err, I don't know, forget the whole thing and get us a couple of Jet Skis.' Will said.  
All three burst out laughing.  
'I like that.' Uncle stated, as he laughed and did an impression with his hand of it shooting off over nonexistent water, at the same time as Will made the sound of a Jet Ski. All three continued to laugh, until... 

 

'Look, you big-eared freeloader...'  
Uncle Phil roared, looking angrier than ever, making both Will and Carlton jump and lean back, away from him. 'Both you, and this little square-headed cousin of yours, here are to strip right here, right now and get on to the couch. Your butts better be sticking out ready, for the belting their about to receive.'  
Will and Carlton were shocked and wide eyed, as they stood there.  
'Well? What are you waiting for! Strip! _Now!_ '  
Both seeing that big ol' vein about to pop in Uncle Phil's head, had Will and Carlton begin to reluctantly, yet with haste remove their clothes. 

 

 **\- DD -**

 

Once they were both kneeling naked on the sofa, side by side, their arms hanging over the back of it, they lowered their backs and pushed out their butts. Uncle Phil removed his belt from his pants and folded in half. Will and Carlton turned their heads to face each other, shuddering slightly as they heard the jangle of the buckle. Philip took hold of the buckle end and after getting himself into position, he gave a practice swing of the belt. Making both boys cower as they heard the odd swish through the air the belt made. 

 

Philip nodded to himself as he raised his hand and the belt high above his head, before bringing it back down hard whipping it right across both butts, leaving a nice tanned stripe in the belts wake. Both Will and Carlton gasped in shock and jumped at the force of the well aimed hit. Philip raised the belt again and brought it back down with the same amount of force, soon setting up a strong hard rhythm of constantly reigning blows. All the while, both boys were whimpering, sobbing and close to the end outright wailing and writhing. Trying to move out of the way of the blows, without much success. 

 

 **\- DD -**

 

With one final crack of the belt, Uncle Phil stopped and replaced it back on his jeans.  
'You will now stand up, get dressed and go to your room. There you will stay, while I go and look for Geoffrey and try and get him to come back. Go!'  
Both will and Carlton hurriedly redressed, before running for the stairs. Once in their shared bedroom, they quickly stripped back out of their clothes and tried to get comfortable together under the covers in Will's bed. The stinging sensation in their asses was so acute, that they had trouble finding a comfortable spot. 

 

In the end they both found peace lying on their sides, facing each other. Both felt the other's cocks harden. Soon Will and Carlton were kissing, while they ground their bodies together, seeking release. Carlton whimpered into Will's mouth, just Will moaned into Carlton's, as they work a hard and fast friction with their cocks pressed against the other. After ten minutes of constant grinding, Carlton came with a muffled cry all over himself and Will. 

 

Feeling his cousin's hot thick cum spew over him, Will bit down on Carlton's plump bottom lip and growled low, as he came hard too, soaking himself and Carlton with his own hot load. Not long after they had cum, was it until the two finally succumbed to sleep. Not caring in the least that they were covered in their emissions, nor the fact that they would wake to sticky sheets, and crusted cum stuck to their bodies. After all a simple shower would fix that.


End file.
